The overall purpose of Core A is to provide administrative support to the projects and cores of the Program, which enable the Program as a whole to meet its scientific mission more efficiently and expeditiously. The Core achieves this by carrying out a number of specific functions that relieve PIs of administrative concerns and enhance the coordination of work within the Program and the productive interaction ofthe Program with the larger research community. These functions will include: Aim 1: To ensure that the work carried out under the auspices of this Program meet the requirements of the NCI and NIH Aim 2: To coordinate meetings among the Program investigators and their laboratories Aim 3: To provide financial accounting to the PI and Project Leaders of each project and core. Aim 4: To coordinate communication between the investigators of the Program and Scientific Advisory Board. Aim 5: To coordinate travel related to the Program for the investigators and facilitate submission of manuscripts emanating from Program activities. Aim 6: To communicate the work emanating from our Program to the wider scientific community.